despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
Dave
Dave is one of Gru's Minions. Appearance Dave is a two-eyed and medium-sized minion with nice combed hair. Personality Dave is an intelligent minion who is kind, caring, and funny, but sometimes accident prone. He is skillful at video games like his friend Stuart, shown when the two are playing on a Playstation. Dave likes ice cream as shown when Gru calls him and Stuart while they are having an Ice Cream Party, he's still eating Ice Cream before he goes to Gru. He is always very excited as seen when he fired his Rocket Launcher, his signature weapon. He is also good at using weapons and making cupcakes and other foods. Plot ''Despicable Me'' Dave is present when Gru is telling the minions of his next great plan. Before Gru can tell the Minions what they are going to steal, they whip out their weapons, including Dave who arms himself with a rocket launcher, which he then fires into a group of Minions. After scolded by Gru, Dave says "Ditto!" for apology. One of the minions walks over to Dave while Gru is telling him to stop and punches him in the shoulder for payback. Later that night, he asks Gru for goodnight kisses for him and the minions. He is the first one to be kissed by Gru. After he is kissed by Gru he comes back and cut in line. However, Gru recognizes him and asks "Didn't I get you already?". Dave gets hit at the back of the head by a fat minion. ''Despicable Me 2'' Dave, Stuart and Tim are in a cupcake shop in the Paradise Shopping Mall along with Gru who works undercover as the owner of the shop with Lucy being assigned as his partner. Dave has a crush for her. His first introduction with Lucy starts when he show his cupcake, which she kicks into the air and smashes it onto the bench. Directly after Lucy crushed the cupcake, she then grabs Dave and pin him against the bench – ready to hit him. After Lucy learns that Dave works for Gru, she tells Dave he's free to go. Dave starts to walk away, but before that he looks up to Lucy and starts daydreaming about dating her, leaving him air kissing. When Gru and Lucy are having their first mission Dave is waiting by the car outside together with Stuart. Later, he is having an Ice Cream Party with Stuart, Jerry, Carl, and Kevin. Gru interrupts the party and asks Kevin and Jerry to watch the girls, while he asks Dave and Stuart to follow him. When Dave gets the call from Gru to rescue him and Lucy, Dave starts acting right away. Crashes through the malls entrance (Dave is the one steering the car and Stuart pushing the accelerator), Dave and Stuart miss to pull over for Gru and Lucy twice. Before Eduardo can catch them, Dave and Stuart knock him out with the car. Lucy opens the car door and is greeted by Dave and Stuart (who seems to have a crush on her as well, shown when he pushes the accelerator). After Dr. Nefario tells Gru that Eduardo has kidnapped Lucy, Gru picks Stuart and Dave – who are at the middle of a video game – to follow him to rescue Lucy. As a disguise, Dave and Stuart are painted purple, in order to fit in with the crowd of mutated Minions. Dave figures out how to communicate with them, though it all ends in him ruining his disguise and Gru's plan for rescuing Lucy. The trio were forced to run for their lives, eventually cornered at one of the estate's turrets. Thankfully, Dr. Nefario, the girls and the un-mutated minions turn up in the airship and fire a PX-41 antidote-laced jelly at the mutated minions, reverting them back to normal. ''Minions'' Dave is a minor character in the film Minions. According to the screenplay written by Brian Lynch, while Kevin is away for searching a new boss, the minions play soccer desperately in Minion Ice Cave. Dave suddenly exclaims that he finds a new boss, Yetis, and the minions gather to take a look; Dave quites his tribe down so that the yeti can speak, though it just blows raspberry. Later, when the minions are driven by yetis, they are disoriented. A minion takes out a map but he doesn't know how to read it, so Dave grabs it and announces the direction to go. But suddenly a bear wakes up beneath the snowy land, so the minions begin to run in horror. With the help of the map, Dave becomes the actual leader of his tribe, he leads them to England; though, they at first arrive in Australia, India, and the United States. At the gap between Australia and India, Dave jumps down from the cliff first, but his jacket is stuck by a tree while other minions pile up for making a bridge; when they are in the United States, they even go into a recording of the moon landing scene, indicating that the news is a hoax. At last, the minions arrive Westminster by the subway; Dave and other minions march though the platform excitedly. Dave is seen wearing a British hat. According to the screenplay, the minion that answers the phone of Kevin from Scarlet's Plane is Dave, but it's inconsistent because that minion is one-eyed. Quotes "Ditto." -'' As an expression of shame. (Despicable Me and Minion Rush) ''"Voilà!"' '''- Dave showing his minion cupcake to Lucy and Gru. (Despicable Me 2) Other Appearances ''Orientation Day He was one of the newbie minions to become a bomb transporter, identified by his ID card. He was excited to become a bomb transporter after he and other minions watched the introduction short of Gru's Lab. ''Puppy'' One day, Dave is washing windows when he sees people walking their dogs around the neighborhood. He wants a puppy because of this and tries to leash Kyle, a squirrel, a pigeon, and a ladybug. Though he fails, a Miniature UFO comes along and "abducts" the ladybug. Dave, curious about the new creature, feeds the UFO cheeseballs. The UFO reciprocates and the two bond as owner and pet for a period of time. When the UFO blows up the TV out of anger at a fictional UFO being attacked in a film, Dave and his pet are kicked out by Gru. While stargazing, UFO admits it misses its home, so Dave beams a e-mail to the star system that his pet came from. Sometime later, the UFO's peers touch down at Gru's neighborhood, and Dave says goodbye to his pet UFO, though not before his pet gives back and enlarges the ladybug it abducted. With this newly huge ladybug, Dave has a new pet to look forward to. Minion Rush Dave is the main protagonist and the default character in the mobile game Despicable Me: Minion Rush. Like Despicable Me, he is overly rambunctious, though unlike the other minions he walked in later and only started getting excited when Gru talks through the loudspeaker to which he asked Dave to settle down. A nearby minion then punches him. Gru announces the Minion of the week to be Paul. Gru then presents the Minion of the Year trophy to which many minions start to fight for. While the other minions squabble amongst themselves, Dave goes away and starts the Minion Rush game for the player. In the game, almost every costumes are created for Dave. AMC Promo Unlike the first two films and Minion Rush, Dave is shown to be a considerate moviegoer who tries to turn off his phone before the movie starts, but an Evil Minion sitting besides him swallows his phone. The phone then rings and the Evil Minion starts to panic, to which Dave presses his stomach to turn it off. The Evil Minion hugs Dave as the movie starts. Gallery Check out this page's gallery! Trivia *Dave is one of the very few minions who are not kidnapped and turned evil. *Dave apparently is kept on speed dial on Gru's home telephone.http://img.ctrlv.in/img/16/07/03/5779613d31dc8.jpg *In Despicable Me, Dave is the first minion that Gru kissed. *He is similar to Mike. Both of them have the same hair, eyes and outside look. *When he was a newbie minion in Orientation Day, his hair was shortly cut instead of long, combed hair in the film. *In Despicable Me, he was voiced by Chris Renaud. *In the film Minions, his hair is short but it becomes longer and combed when he and his tribe exile. References Navigation Category:Minions Category:Featured Articles Category:Minion Rush Characters